Teléfono
by Papaveri
Summary: "Sí, sí, ¿me oyes?" Toris tiene una idea para comerse un trocito de la distancia que a veces las circunstancias ponen entre ellos. / PWP


**Palabras: **1150

**Notas: **Nombres humanos, Feliks para Polonia y Toris para Lituania.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Feliks no tiene mucha imaginación, pero supone que si ha hecho el esfuerzo de esperar hasta las dos de la mañana, los párpados más pesados que las mantas que no ha querido echarse por encima, tiene derecho a responder preguntas con más preguntas (con un rubor como polvo rojizo en las mejillas, una sonrisita entre divertida y nerviosa, y los dedos jugueteando en el borde de los pantalones como si aún no se lo creyesen, como si aún les diese vergüenza).

–No sé, ¿qué quieres que lleve puesto?

Le hace algo de gracia que el teléfono siga relativamente fresco en su mano, porque realmente no llevan mucho rato hablando, porque Toris, Toris, al que oye tragar saliva al otro lado de la línea, había sonado raro desde el _hola, Feliks _algo agudo del principio. Se ríe flojito y se lo imagina mordiéndose los labios y pasándose la mano por el pelo, y qué bonito que haga tanto tiempo que se conocen que sus gestos de chico eternamente torpe se le dibujen en la cabeza con precisión milimétrica de artista del Renacimiento.

También se imagina las palabras, cortas y sencillas, saliendo de sus labios cuando habla:

–Nada. –Esa palabra después del silencio suena igual que el azúcar rompiéndose cuando le das el primer mordisco a la manzana de caramelo, y Feliks junta los labios alrededor de la punta de la lengua de forma casi inconsciente –O solo... –Aún no le ha cogido del todo el ritmo; Feliks tampoco, y el corazón va acelerándose, qué cosa más tonta, a medida que sigue hablando, como si las palabras de Toris le diesen cuerda a su cuerpo. Se le ha quedado la sonrisa pillada entre los dientes –¿Sabes esa... esa camisa que te regalé hace un tiempo y... y que no te pones nunca? –Se ríe un poquito, Toris, como si sus frases tuviesen un escalofrío, y lo escucha tragar aire de nuevo –Pues... pues esa camisa.

A los dos lados de la línea hay alguien tragando saliva, pero Feliks consigue convertir ese ruidito íntimo en una risita de las que le da a todo el mundo, que probablemente habrá quedado con algún eco electrónico en el lado de Toris.

Se mordisquea los labios, se baja los pantalones. Le gustaría preguntarle a Toris si él aún lleva la ropa puesta, pero lo tantea por el ritmo de su respiración, y de todas formas es más divertido imaginárselo, piensa, antes de hablar de nuevo.

–¿Y entonces...?

Risita nerviosa, Toris que suena algo picado un momentito y _Dios mío qué gracioso es_.

–Dame tiempo, ¿no? –murmura –. Tengo que... tengo que pensar.

Hay un momento de silencio, cortito y cálido como el aliento que Feliks se imagina en el cuello y en los hombros, pegajoso como caramelo y con esa suavidad familiar y algo tonta del borde elástico de la ropa interior que empieza a molestarle.

Al otro lado de la línea, lo oye preguntar flojito, usando solo su nombre que suena tan agradable en su boca, con un susurro que tantea.

Feliks contesta.

–Es que yo también quiero. –Las palabras le suben por la garganta como la sonrisa a los labios y la sangre por las venas–. _Pensar_, digo.

El verbo tiembla un poquito en el aire y se imagina a Toris toqueteando el teléfono como hace siempre que está nervioso, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

Y con los pantalones por los tobillos.

Mucho mejor así, mucho mejor.

–Yo quiero tocarte.

* * *

La voz de Toris se vuelve un poco montaña rusa, con su timbre claro y las palabras progresivamente más cargadas de aliento y de intenciones, de respiración rápida que Feliks, Dios santo, que Feliks quiere tener encima, sobre la piel como vapor de agua.

–También... ah, t-también me gusta mucho... –Y ese tartamudeo momentáneo es bastante vergonzoso, le tiembla la voz igual que las puntas de los dedos entre las piernas, las manos calientes y ásperas como los signos de puntuación que le presta Toris a sus frases; no hace mucho ruido, pero le encanta oírlo tragar saliva de esa manera. Y el silencio entre el inicio de la frase y el final es necesario porque las cosas obvias, las cosas que no da tanta vergüenza admitir que le gustan como sus manos o la forma en la que le muerde los hombros y el cuello o cómo tiembla cuando Feliks le acaricia las piernas, esas ya las ha dicho antes, en esos intercambios que nunca han llegado a tener el ritmo de las películas, pero a Feliks le gusta así, algo torpe; Dios santo, a Feliks le _encanta _así, y la mano se le acelera y le arranca otro símbolo de exclamación de la punta de la lengua –Cuando... cuando doblas la espalda así, ¿sabes? –Deja escapar otro gemido y los labios se le arquean y cierra los ojos y le encanta oírlo susurrar, flojito, que siga, que siga, _por favor, Feliks_ –Cuando –_Ay, sí_ –C-cuando estás o, o esta_mos_, a veces, ¿sabes?, cuando estamos a p-punto de terminar y, y...

_Y Toris por el amor de Dios me gustas tanto_.

Se le alargan esas últimas sílabas y se le derriten en la garganta en un ruido meloso y efervescente con una risita tonta y pastosa, jadeante. Musita una disculpa mentirosa al teléfono, y el sudor le baja por el cuello y le provoca un escalofrío fantástico en su cuerpo que parece arder.

Las palabras le suenan cansadas pero satisfechas al hablar, y al otro lado del teléfono la voz de Toris es más aguda, y si estuvieran juntos aún estaría hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo y pidiéndole que aún no, _Feliks por Dios solo un poco más_.

–Es que... es que de verdad que estás tope de guapo entonces, Toris. –Se muerde los labios con malicia y el gemido tembloroso del otro lado de la línea es la cosa más satisfactoria del mundo –Te comería entero.

Lo de Toris empieza como una especie de grito pero se muere a medias, se disuelve en ese aliento fantástico cargado de estática, y Feliks se ríe otro poquito. Toris dice algo así como que siente que haya sido tan corto, pero que de todas formas las llamadas de ese tipo son caras.

–Y me voy a dejar un riñón por esto, sabes –jadea, y Feliks casi puede oír esa sonrisa tranquila e idéntica a la que le sale cuando ha bebido un poquito de más.

Feliks se coloca el pelo bien, en un gesto que ya le sale automático cuando Toris no está ahí para hacerlo por él, le promete que le pagará la mitad de la llamada entre risas y le desea las buenas noches, con los ojos cerrados.

Al otro lado de la línea, Toris le dice que lo quiere mucho.

Feliks se ríe otro poquito, y le manda un beso crujiente de interferencias.

* * *

_En realidad este fic no tiene título, ¡ups!_

_Escrito para el cumple de Fresi, que fue hace unos días, pero soy horrible poniéndome fechas de entrega. ¡No las cumplo nunca!_

_Siempre había querido escribir algo así con este pairing, aunque me temo que se han convertido en la pareja que utilizo para escribir las ideas de porno que me gustan y me hace ilusión escribir._

_¡Gracias por leer! Una intenta ser explícita, pero las palabras feas son palabras feas._


End file.
